First Snow
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Summary: Chanyeol masih berbicara 'aku kesepian' pada dirinya sendiri, dan ketika salju pertama turun, dia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Chanbaek.


Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy

Words count: 1081 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol masih berbicara 'aku kesepian' pada dirinya sendiri, dan ketika salju pertama turun, dia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

_**Based on lyric: EXO – First Snow**_

.

.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Walaupun dingin, dia mengabaikan udara yang semakin mengigit sampai ke tulang. Di layar ponselnya terpampang wajah laki-laki menggunakan sweater putih yang kebesaran dengan senyum yang manis. Chanyeol mengira-ngira apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan sekarang. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sungai Han dengan langit sore yang semakin gelap; warna oren dengan sedikit biru muda dan banyak biru tua. Juga banyak kenangan. Dan banyak penyesalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah langit mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya aneh. Kembali melihat layar ponsel dan memutar-mutarnya. Chanyeol merindukan laki-laki dengan sweater putih yang kebesaran. Sangat rindu sampai-sampai dadanya sesak. Mungkin Chanyeol lupa kalau dia adalah laki-laki dewasa yang harusnya bisa mengontrol diri, tapi bagi Chanyeol, untuk Baekhyun; laki-laki yang dia rindukan, menangis adalah sikap terakhir yang dia lakukan jika sudah putus asa akan anak itu.

Setahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama-bagi Chanyeol- untuk mencoba bermain-main dan melupakan tentang cinta. Atau setidaknya berpura-pura untuk itu. Chanyeol selalu berusaha terlihat bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol selalu gagal. Sekali, dua kali, berpura-pura menikmati kencan singkatnya dengan wanita-atau laki-laki lain- yang terkadang di meja pojok _cafe_ atau sudut gelap yang ada di bar. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak pernah bisa mengenyahkan wajah manis Baekhyun saat melumat bibir orang lain; Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang pertama.

Selama setahun terakhir juga Chanyeol berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan segala hal; bermain tenis di klub perusahaannya, mengecek proposal hingga tiga kali, begadang, menginap di kantornya, bahkan mencari teman kencan dengan acak. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak lagi pergi ke kedai ramyun yang ada di ujung persimpangan Yangjae, membeli odeng di pinggir jalan saat sore hari, atau duduk menghangatkan diri di sofa merahnya di apartemen. Tapi Chanyeol sadar dia punya sebuah kebiasaan baru; berbicara pada dirinya sendiri; 'Baekhyun-ah, aku kesepian'.

.

.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan satu per satu. Membuat jalan beraspal putih yang dilalui Chanyeol menjadi terang. Udara benar-benar menjadi sangat dingin tapi malam semakin panas untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan jari saling menaut. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang dilewatinya seakan-akan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini. Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti itu; berjalan dengan jari yang saling menaut di tengah udara yang dingin dengan orang yang dicintai. Chanyeol pernah merasakannya. Dan dia menyesal sudah melepasnya. Chanyeol tahu sudah terlalu terlambat baginya bahkan untuk sekedar kata 'seandainya'. Sudah setahun dan perasaannya masih belum berubah. Chanyeol berharap salju yang turun nanti akan membawakan kata 'seandainya' itu kembali. Jika Chanyeol bisa kembali ke satu tahun yang lalu, akankah mereka akan berbeda sekarang?

Chanyeol merasa bodoh, tapi tetap saja, 'seandainya'.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus tetap berjalan ke arah depan atau berbalik arah. Dia tahu jelas kemana arah kakinya membawanya; taman tempat dia dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam natal setiap tahunnya. Chanyeol takut, ada banyak kenangan di sana, dan dia tidak ingin terjebak oleh itu. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, bahkan dia sudah lama ada di dalamnya, berusaha keluar dari kubangan banyak kenangan bersama seorang laki-laki manis dengan rambut coklat yang lembut.

Chanyeol tidak mau mengira-ngira, tapi dia takut Baekhyun ada di sana. Duduk dengan sweater putih hadiah valentine tiga tahun yang lalu darinya, duduk terdiam menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul di bawahnya dengan senyum manis menahan dingin.

Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, akankah Chanyeol menangis? Chanyeol bodoh karena tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Setahun yang lalu tepat saat malam natal, dia melepaskan Baekhyun, dan dia menyesalinya. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan mengatakan; "_Merry merry christmas_, hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ketika salju pertama turun, akankah Chanyeol tetap menjadi egois?

_Maaf, aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Natal tahun lalu hanya diisi dengan penyesalan._

.

.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan ke depan walaupun hatinya ragu. Terus hingga taman itu terlihat dari kejauhan. Chanyeol berjalan sendirian dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalan. Melihat ke sekeliling, semua orang tampak bahagia. Dulu Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun akan selalu berjalan di sana, dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang manis seperti udara. Tapi Chanyeol bodoh karena membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol menyesali karena dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun begitu berharga. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak tahu itu?

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah berbeda. Dia ingin Baekhyun kembali. Dan mereka akan duduk di kursi taman, menghabiskan malam natal dengan berpelukan dan bersenandung lagu natal yang manis. Chanyeol ingin memberitahukan Baekhyun bahwa sekarang berbeda.

Tapi jika mereka bertemu, akankah Chanyeol menangis?

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang basah. Dia masih berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil ke arah taman. Mengapa pipinya basah? Apakah itu karena salju? Atau air mata?

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini sangat aneh, hanya memikirkan Baekhyun saja membuat air matanya jatuh. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalan di bawahnya. Air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali padanya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja. Bahkan jika segala hal yang dia punya hingga sekarang hilang, Chanyeol tidak akan khawatir. Chanyeol semakin merindukan Baekhyun. Tapi jika mereka bertemu, akankah Chanyeol menangis?

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan gerbang taman dengan ukiran yang rumit. Namun tidak diindahkan karena pikirannya hanya diisi oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Salju pertama turun.

Tanpa dia sadari tangan kanannya sudah menadah ke atas, membiarkan rasa dingin dari salju yang meleleh di telapak tangannya. Membiarkan rasa sakit di dadanya mencair oleh kenangan. Chanyeol menutup kelopak matanya sejenak, membiarkan dirinya tenang dan melepaskan Baekhyun dari dirinya, hatinya.

Chanyeol kembali berhenti melangkah. Tapi kali ini dengan kedua mata yang melebar, dan dada yang berdentum-dentum aneh. Seorang laki-laki manis dengan sweater putih kebesaran sedang duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap ke arah kota, menampakkan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung yang dari jauh seperti bintang yang berkerlip.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol artikan. Namun hanya sebentar karena sekarang wajah itu sudah tersenyum, membuat kedua mata _hazel_ itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit yang cantik. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dinding pertahanan yang dibuatnya selama setahun belakangan ini hancur begitu saja karena laki-laki di depannya ini. Chanyeol heran bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memutar-balikkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun bahkan tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Baekhyun berdiri dengan pandangan tersipu dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau datang."

Chanyeol benar-benar senang karena Baekhyun yang ada di depannya ini nyata. Dan Chanyeol merasa senang, karena dia tahu, saat dia bertemu Baekhyun, dia tidak menangis; karena dia sudah terlalu sibuk bahagia.

"Ya, aku datang. Dan kau menungguku."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan memeluk Chanyeol kuat, merasa sama-sama sesak namun tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan. "Tentu saja, ini 'kan malam natal." Chanyeol merasa dia siap kehilangan apapun demi momen ini, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, tentu. Selamat natal, Baekhyun-ah."

"Selamat natal juga, Chanyeol."

.

-end-


End file.
